Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped/Beta Elements
This is an article for the beta elements in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Beta Elements *There was an old guide for Crash 3 that contained various differences including crate counts (see table below). *A picture in the guide shows an extremely simple Load/Save screen with no levers or text on the screen. Also, Coco is on the right of the Load/Save screen, when she should be on the left. *The Load/Save screen also used to be like the one from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, where it would show the current number of crystals, gems, and lives, replacing the relics on the screen. *The game used to have the old Crash mugs from Crash Bandicoot 1 and Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, as shown on the Load/Save screen and on a level select. *Some elements of Crash Bandicoot 2 were initially present, such as the life chime and no sparks for when a crystal or gem is collected, Checkpoint Crates making no sound when opened and the box counter producing a gem the very moment the last crate is opened. *The factory, where the lab assistants are made used to be called Neodyne Systems instead of Neo-Cor Systems. *A screenshot of N. Gin's boss fight shows big differences: N. Gin's Mech and himself are a texture, Pura isn't attached to Coco when N. Gin's mech morphs, and Coco has 0% of health, so the player could not possibly be still fighting N. Gin. *One picture shows a shot of Bug Lite, with an iron checkpoint crate that isn't there in the final version. This crate was located in the yellow gem path. It is possible that it was removed so that players that did not have the red gem but hit the checkpoint would not get stuck and have to exit the level. Instead, players who enter the multicolored gem path without all colored gems can just die and return to the main part of the level. *Bone Yard was switched with Dino Might! at one point in the development of the game. *Makin' Waves used to be named Aye Matey. *According to the table of contents in an old Brady Game guide, Double Header was named Double Trouble. It is unknown if this is a typo in the guide or if it was original name of the level. *Sphynxinator used to be named Sphynxter. *Future Frenzy used to be named Fast Forward. *Flaming Passion used to be named Crash Kabob. *In Bone Yard and Dino Might!, when the triceratops chases Crash, there would have been a prehistoric lab assistant riding on top of it. *Sapphire relics were originally called silver relics, and then bronze relics. *Originally, Crash would have had to hit a metal crate to enter time trial mode. *In the beta version, the time crates simply subtracted seconds off the time instead of freezing the clock. *Several levels used to have different box counts. Demo The demo contains various aspects not seen in the final version; in a movie part of the demo, when Crash is shown flying his plane, his life icon is instead an icon of Crash's plane. The red plane icon is also switched with a blimp icon even though Crash is actually attacking planes. Gallery Lab_Assistant_riding_a_triceratops.jpg|Beta Lab Assistant riding a triceratops Crash Bandicoot 3 BETA - Rumoured Bronze Relic.png|Bronze relic - Midnight run Beta Platinum relic - Under pressure Beta.png|Platinum relic - Under pressure Beta Prototype-warp-room-1.jpg|Prototype Warp Room, along with 6 portal. Blowfish-1.jpg|Blowfish violet instead of red. Eggs-eggs-eggs-1.jpg|Eggs, Eggs, Eggs What can hatch? triceratops-rider-1.jpg|Again the rider on Triceratops Note: Poor quality boss-icons-2.jpg|Tiny's icon from the previous game. cortex-icon-1.jpg|Cortex icon from the previous games. Category:Beta Elements Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped